Shocking News
by DyFo-Storytime
Summary: Maybe a one-Shot Story: As Lincoln came home drunk, his family received a shocking confess
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Today I came with another funny idea for a One Shot and this Time it's about how would Lincoln's family or in better words how would Luna and Lucy including their Friends react when he's drunk.**

 **Have Fun and let's begin with the Chapter.**

* * *

It was one of the quiet nights in the small bay Town called Royal Woods. Luna and her friends were about to watch TV, because today was one of Mick Swaggers Concert showing Live a concert from the small town near New York. _"Guys I can't wait for the 40th Concert of Mick Swagger and the Rolling Rocks, it's like I am four years old and open a Picture book of a magical Story."_ Luna said with a big smile. Her friends including her girlfriend Sam knows that she's a huge fan of Mick Swagger and his band called the rolling Hills and today was the 40th Concert from them and Luna couldn't wait to see it, she was talking about it the whole day and her friends where a bit annoyed but they could understand her excitement. As Luna and the group were entering the living room and were preparing for the cozy Cough, they suddenly got stopped on their Track as Luna could see her Sister Lucy with her friends watching The Vampires of Melancholia.

 _"Lucy."_ Luna said which got the attention of her gloomy Sister and mostly of her friends. _"Would you mind to switch the Channel to MVTV, because there's a Mick Swagger Concert and it's really important for us."_ Luna said but then Lucy shook her head and responded.

 _"I'm sorry Luna, but today is the Season Finale of this Show and we don't want to miss it_ _either."_ Lucy responded.

Suddenly both got into a Argument like Lucy could stream it and Luna could wait for the 45th or the 50th Concert, while both of their friends stood or sat there awkwardly and hoped for a distract or something. Sam even asked her if they just would went over her but she knew Luna was such stubborn when it comes to Mick or even sometimes to music and she wanted to win this Civil War against her goth Sister.

But then suddenly the door burst open and made everyone flinch and thankfully got distracted from the fight but none had noticed that the next problem now stood really n front of the door. Lincoln standing with the back towards the House and had earplugs on, behind him were Clyde, Rusty and Zach dancing and laughing around and ... both Clyde and Lincoln were half naked, Rusty got a swelled up face and Zach had tattoo's all over his body, and his hair were colored to blue and yellow but he also was bald right in the middle of his Hairdo.

Then Lincoln turned around and started dancing to the Music **_This is America_** ** _\- Childish_** ** _Gambino_** and irocinally had almost the same move like Childish in the music video. But this gave everyone in the house a very confused look on their faces and wanted to asked him why were they looking like that. Was the night at Liam's or Jordan that sick ? And why are they acting like ... It was at the moment most of Luna's friends including Luna noticed their behaviors. They were drunk and also kinda looked like Stoned.

 _"Oh god Bro, what's gotten in to you ? Y-..."_

 _"SSSSSSh, I'm feeling the music Luna, so don't distract me, you and your friends should now."_ Lincoln said as he shushed and shoved his big Sister a little and continued to dancing until he then dance/walked over towards Haiku and then picked out a water pistol and shoots towards the Goth and started to sing.

 _"This is America_

 _Don't catch you slipping on_

 _Don't catch you slipping on_

 _Look where I'm whipping on_

 _This is America"_

Lincoln now was dancing and singing with until right at the moment the Children appeared behind Gambino, Clyde and the others are now behind him and were dancing while Haiku was about to kick Lincoln's ass but then Lucy could grab her and tried to calm her. Luna, Sam, Ruth and George were trying to calm the Boys down from their actions but it was easier to say than done because for some reason the boys especially Lincoln was slippery as hell and he smelled like Strawberry.

 _"Man, Luna you're Brother is slippery as fuck dudette."_ George stated while he tried to grab the white-haired boy. In the mean time Haiku could calm down but then Clyde was walking towards her and kissed her on her Lips, which shocked her and everyone else. But what shocked more was the sentence Rusty chuckled.

 _"HEHE Clyde you should have get your chance with the girls back there, an they were tight, especially Cookie."_ Rusty chuckled and then danced along with Lincoln who now appeared with a bigger Water pistol and was squirting water towards Luna's friend who most of them could dodge the Water. But others had no such luck like Sam and now were wet and got a little mad at the Boy.

 _"This is America_

 _Don't catch you slipping on_

 _Don't catch you slipping on_

 _Look where I'm whipping on"_

He was still singing the Music and then shrugged in every Beat with his shoulders while walking towards like Gambino in the Video. Then Lucy was able to do the only thing to stop her big Brothers from his action and tackled him to the ground and nailed him on the ground and waited until George, Luna and a Boy with brown Messy hair with the name of Dylan and a goth with a black Beanie named Rod, were to help her to grab the loud boy with the others and locked them on the couch.

Time passed until everyone were calmed and Lincoln started to sing again but this time it was _**Schizophrenia from XXXTentacion**_ which kinda got liked by some Goths. but every time Lincoln screamed in one part of the Lyrics made most of them flinch and just wanted to take his earplugs away but once they tried it once Lincoln got aggressive and even punched Rod in the nose which got him nosebleed.

 _"There's another mind deep in me_

 _Don't know what's gotten into me Yay_

 _I've seen the other side plentifully_

 _'Til then end I'll, 'til the end I'll fight_

 _There's another mind deep in me_

 _Don't know what's gotten into me Yay_

 _I've seen the other side plentifully_

 _'Til the end I'll, 'til the end i'll fight"_

Suddenly his voice changed from a sad, quiet tone into a loud, aggressive screaming

 _"DON'T GIVE UP, DON'T GIVE UP_

 _DON'T GIVE UP, DON'T GIVE UP_

 _DON'T GIVE UP, DON'T GIVE UP_

 _DON'T GIVE UP, DON'T GIVE UP_

 _DON'T GIVE UP, DON'T GIVE UP_

 _DON'T GIVE UP, DON'T GIVE UP_

 _DON'T GIVE UP, DON'T GIVE UP_

 _DON'T GIVE UP, JORDAN AND I ARE PARENT'S"_

Lincoln screamed which got the last last part everyone's attention. _"I recently had ... Sex with ... her and Mollie and now Jordan and me are ... a Couple now..._

 _But don't tell Ronnie Anne about it. ... She she ... will kill me."_

Luna and Lucy and the others even his drunk friends were stunned what their white-haired friend confessed them. Luna then slowly approached the now tearfully Lincoln and asked him if this was a joke, but he just shook his head and responded with a simple. _"No. It's true, we both agreed."_

There was silent in the house, no-one said a word and were just shocked that Lincoln recently became Parent with this age. With that Luna brought him up to his room and stayed with him until he passed out in sleep, while Lucy called the others parents to pick them up and they got helped by George, Sam, Dylan and the Goth who looked like Nosferatu. Then after that the others came home and were stunned why everyone looked so shocked and just confused until they got the News reached.

A girl with pink colored hair and shave back side of her head, who wore a black vest with a red, ripped shirt underneath, a holed black leggins and black Boots went with a glass of water upstairs and carefully knocked on The only Loud boy's room and entered his room which supposed to be a Box room than a room. She noticed that Luna was sobbing a bit from the shocking News, while she was sitting with his head on her Laps and stroking his hair.

* * *

 **And here's the end. I don't know if you guys want a epilogue or a whole Story about this theme then give me a Review and I also hope you liked this Story and I think you noticed that I mixed up my Story with the episodes Friendzy and Pasture Bedtime. However I'm excited about your Review and maybe I'll see you in one of my other Fics or maybe just maybe in the Epiloge or next Chapter.**

 **BB**


	2. Epilogue part 1

**The next day**

 _"Oh yeah Lincoln. I want a child with you."_ It was at this moment Lincoln suddenly shot his eyes open and noticed he found himself lying on his bed inside his room. _'Oh fuck that was all a dream. But why do I still feel wasted ?'_ he thought to himself. Before he was bale to sit up from his bed, he felt someone was moving next to him and it seemed that the person was turning his/hers body by facing the white-haired boy. Lincoln got curious who was lying with him in bed and with that he carefully turned around and then his eyes widen once he saw that Luna was lying beside him in the same bed.

 _'What the ?'_ Lincoln was a bit surprised that Luna was lying in the same bed with him. ' _What the heck is she doing in my bed ? Did she had a fight with Luan or did I had a nightmare again ? Or ... did ...'_ With the last thought he shook himself and slapped himself on his cheek. _'What the fuck is wrong with you Lincoln, She's your Sister and she already has a girlfriend.'_

After his thinking of his disturbing thoughts, he went up from his bed and yawned but then his yawing got interrupted by a heavy headache. _"Oh fuck, my head."_ he mutters in pain and then puts both hands on his forehead while closing his eyes. With that he went up from his bed and immediately went towards Bathroom and closed the shut the door behind him. Little did he know that Luna and Lori were already awoken and noticed their little brother is already awoken.

Inside the Bathroom he chose to take the headache pill first then went to let out water. He opened the mirror cabinet and searched for the pills until he finally found it and took it. After that he closed the mirror and swallowed one and took a sip from the sink water to help him swallow the pill better. Then he was about to remove his position towards the toilet until he glances at his reflection in the mirror and noticed how wasted he really looked. His hair was messy, his eyes were red like blood, he got heavy bangs under his eyes also a color of darkness had surrounded his eyes. But not just physical he looked f**ed. Also mentally beside the headache, he felt so beat down, he also taste every time a disgusting taste in his mouth and it felt like he could smell and taste it like down to his stomach.

 _"My god I never had felt shit since yet."_ he mutters to himself and went towards the Toilet and finally managed to pee. During he was take a pee he thought about what happened last night, since when did he landed on his bed ? Where are the others ? And most of all ... is Jordan ok ?

* * *

After the whole toilet thing and taking a shower to feel fresh from his wasted feelings he went out from the Bathroom and went into his room to put some clothes on. Once he entered the room he had to determined that his pinky Sister Luna was gone and maybe was in her room or downstairs with the others. Today Lincoln choose to take some cozy cloth, so he puts on black shorts and a light blue t-shirt and also for the headache he puts on a sunglasses and then left his room with his white sneakers. On his way he could already hear the others talking downstairs, mostly the young ones.

He stumbled down the stairs until he reached the living room and first he noticed the mess it was in this room. _'What happened here ? Did the girls again had a fight ?'_ he asked to himself on the inside but the shrugged it of and went towards the Dinner room were the others were.

Once he entered the room it became quickly silent and he didn't noticed it, he also haven't noticed that everyone even some of Luna's friends like Sam, George and Ruth were here and had spend the night here. Everyone were just starring at the white-haired boy with the sunglasses.

He "simply" walked to his seat of the table and let's out a sighed, painfully _"Morning everybody."_ out and took his seat and massaged the sides of his head. But then once he looked straight up he saw everyone looking at him, especially his parents who had a disappointed expression on their faces. Lincoln looked at everyone and narrowed his eyes.

 _"What ?"_


	3. epilogue part 2Announcement

_"What ?"_ Lincoln annoyed said while he was massaging both sides of his head and tried to figure it out what happened last night. But he didn't know that soon his questions will be answered.

 _"What's wrong Lincoln ? You wanna know what's wrong ?"_ Lynn Sr. said in a disappointed tone which got his attention. _"How about you're telling us what's wrong."_ He said. Lincoln just shook his head and narrowed his eyes by what he meant.

 _"Huh ? Ok. First of all why do you guys act like I killed someone and second can someone explain me what the hell is happening here ?"_ Lincoln almost yelled in a more annoyed voice.

 _"Lincoln ..."_

 _"Look I have very hard headache right now and sorry to say that but I'm pissed enough because I can't remember what happened last night."_

 _"Lincoln!"_

 _"And now I got barely out of bed and you guys were already stepping on my nuts ?!"_

 _"LINCOLN!"_ Luna was now yelling his name to finally have his attention.

 _"FUCK WHAT!"_ Lincoln yelled back.

The room became a bit silent until Rita sternly told him to apologize to Luna for cursing and yelling at her. Lincoln growled and then apologizes. After this he starts listening to him and puts his hands on his face. For Luna's friend it became really awkward right now so they just left towards Living room to not intrude in the family's problem even they know what happened last night.

 _"Look Bro first of all chill ok ?"_

 _"How can I chill when I already getting bombard with troubles and screamings and other shit."_

 _"Lincoln! You're Language."_

 _"Ah come on Mum enough of this everyone here already knows those words. Even Lily here."_ He said as he pointed towards the Infant next to Rita.

 _"Vack. hehehehe."_ Lily giggled

 _"See so now please I know I'm eleven but I ..."_ He was about to explain them that one day everyone will sooner or later curse around but then he got interrupted by Lynn.

" _Yeah eleven year old says the one who fucked with eleven and already became a dad."_

 _"Shut up Lynn. Where you there ? No so shut the fuck up."_ Luna defended her little brother but she knows that this is the truth.

Lincoln became confused what Lynn just said to him and asked her what she meant by that. With this Luna was the one who was about to tell everything with a little help from Lucy. Both explained every little detail to him what happened to him. Then once they were finished the room became silent and everyone saw Lincoln looking at the Punk and Goth dumbfounded. It took awhile until Lincoln removed his seat position while plaint with his fingers and then sighed for a moment to process everything he just heard.

 _'Oh Shit this has to be a dream ... No that that means I really had Sex with Jor... Jordan.' "Oh Fuck."_

Suddenly at this moment he was about to say something until a door bell rang. Lori already stood up and went towards the front door and opened it.

 _"Oh hey Mrs. ?"_

 _"Rosato, Marguerite Rosato and I wanna have a word with Lincoln and his parents."_ The late thirds year old woman asked. Lori knew who this person in front of her was and she gulped a bit and said to her to wait a second and went back into the Diner room and called her brother and Lynn and Rita towards the door.

 _"Who is it sweetie ?"_ Rita asked her eldest daughter.

 _"... Jordan's mother."_

* * *

 **Sorry for this very very small Epilogue but right now I'm working on a Sequel of Shocking News and I'm just** **struggling if I should put the next part in the Sequel or in this one.**

 **However It's funny I just came with a random idea and now everyone was beggin for a whole Story. For this you all deserves a BIIIIIIIIIIIIG THANK YOU for this Fanbase really.**


End file.
